Doctor Mew and Donna
by Ravenwing81
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Donna get changed into cats and land in the Warriors world! Will they ever return to their own two legs? What mysteries lurk? Season Four DW, Post TLH
1. Cloister

(Note! This is my first fanfic. This is going to be a Whofic, but with some Warrior Cats.

Sorry for the short chapter. This is set sometime during season four in the Whoniverse, and a moon after TLH)

"Oi! Spaceman! What's happening?!" Donna angrily shouted as the TARDIS spun out of control.

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted back at her, racing around the console. "The TARDIS is going wonky!" He was rewarded with the TARDIS zapping him. He continued dancing around the console, hitting random buttons, flipping random levers, that sort of thing.

"I can see that! Can't you do anything about it?" Donna struggled to stay upright, and her knuckles were white from clutching the railings.

"That's what I'm trying to do." He snapped, almost losing his balance. "Now if I could only..." His words were lost in the din, and the cloister bell started to chime, and red light bathed them both. The TARDIS then hit the ground with a crash, jarring both the Doctor and Donna.

The noise of the cloister bell seemed to get louder and louder...


	2. Paws

(Please R+R!)

The noise grew so bad that it was all she could do not to scream. The cloister bell stopped suddenly, and Donna sighed in relief. She looked down, and noticed that she had paws. *Wait, paws? You have /got/ to be kidding me!*

Donna looked for the Doctor. There he was, a lithe light brown tabby. *Great, now both of them were cats* "Doctor? Doctor?" Donna padded slowly towards him, and nudged him lightly with her paw. "Doctor, wake up. Doctor?" She pushed him roughly, and his brown eyes flicked open.

"Donna?" The Doctor groaned, trying to sit up. "Why are you a cat?" His eyes were fuzzy, and his fur was ruffled. "Why are /we/ cats?" Donna corrected him, stalking away with her tail flicking from side to side. "Right, yeah. Why /are/ we cats? The Doctor questioned, sitting up, a scrap of fur sticking up on his head.

"I don't know, I just looked down and I had paws. /Paws/, bloody paws! I am now a bloody cat! How can we even pilot the TARDIS?" Donna looked down at her new body, it had a reddish tint to the fur, and her green eyes flashed as she looked up, straight at the Doctor. "Did /you/ do anything?" Donna snapped, marching towards him until they were noise to nose.

"Me, no! When do I do anything?" At Donna's glare he ducked his head a little and continued, "Well, when do I do anything that turns us into cats? Besides, we were just sitting in the TARDIS, so I didn't do anything. Or notice anything. Did you notice anything?" Donna opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor beat her to it. "No you can't have, you would've told me. So what /did/ happen?" The last statement was more to himself than to Donna.

"I dunno, so let's find out!" Donna said, wanting to get back to her human form as quickly as possible. "But it's going to be hard as cats..." Donna murmured, looking around. "Exactly! So the only way to find out is to go outside! Now, follow me! I'm sure the TARDIS will open the doors for us, and I'll have to do without my Sonic Screwdriver. Oh well, this'll be new!" He bounced up and raced towards the doors, his tail waving behind him.

Donna shook her head, but followed him, stumbling a little on her newfound feet. "How do you move so /quickly/?" Donna complained as she caught up to him. "We Time Lords are known to adapt! Let's go take a look outside!" The Doctor seemed like a ten year old about to get a sweet. The doors slowly opened, revealing the outside world...


	3. Intruders

(Sorry for the short chapters, they'll get longer! We get to see the introduction of the clan cats this chapter! Well, some of them at least! Please R+R)

They emerged inside of an old tumbledown house. "Not bad, sheltered at least. Hidden away." The Doctor murmured, stoking his tail along one of the walls. "Right, as long as no one tears down this place. Though I suppose that the TARDIS wouldn't have brought us here if it was going to be torn down soon." Donna looked around, noting the light. "Looks about midnight. Quarter moon I'd say." Donna bent down to sniff a patch of what looked like fur, tensing at the smell. "Smells like blood. Looks like there was a fight recently, a fight between cats."

"Looks like you're becoming more observant, Donna. That's good, because I don't think my senses are going to work as well. You're right about it being midnight, and I'd say the battle happened about a month ago. The scent seems stale, although I've never been a cat before so I'm not sure. Let's find those cats, shall we?"

They padded towards a hole in the wall, with Donna refraining from snapping at the Doctor for wanting to meet possibly aggressive locals. Again. Oh well, if it helped them get back to normal it'd be worth it. She was so lost in her thoughts she stubbed her paw on a raised stone. Ow, that /hurt/.

The Doctor opened his mouth, ready to start talking again, when she bushes ruffled and a silver tabby she-cat stuck her head through. "Intruders!" She hissed and leaped at the Doctor, who was unfortunate enough to be first.

The Doctor was bowled over easily, and another cat came bounding through. He was a dark brown tabby. The brown tabby pinned Donna to the ground, while the silver tabby held a struggling Doctor. "What? No, no. We don't mean any harm, just let us up! I really don't like being pinned on the ground!" While the Doctor was babbling, Donna was getting angry. "Get off of me! I'll have you know that I have rights!"

After a few more seconds of this, the silver cat spoke. "I don't think they look like the cats the Dark Forest trains. Just a couple of kittypets." With that they were both released. The brown tabby spoke. "We should still take them to Bramblestar though." The silver cat nodded. "Guard her Dustpelt, I'll take this one."

Donna was dragged onto her paws. "I'm sure that I can handle getting up just fine, thank you." She growled at the brown tabby - Dustpelt, who released her. His amber eyes were narrowed slits as she shook the dust off of her fur. She heard the Doctor begin to talk once more. "Hello, I'm the Doctor by the way, and this is Donna. W-" The silver cat growled and shoved him along. "Cmon let's go."

...

After a walking for awhile, Donna's injured paw began making her limp. "Ivypool, I think we're going to have to slow down. She's hurt." Dustpelt meowed, slowing his pace to match Donna's. "Alright," Ivypool sighed. "But you'll have to explain why we're so late and why we didn't finish the patrol." Dustpelt nodded. "Okay, but I'm sure it's going to be fine."

Soon they approached a bramble barrier. They skirted along it, before reaching the entrance, as well as two she-cats. They both nodded they passed, but said nothing. "Come on, Bramblestar will want to see you." Ivypool meowed, climbing a ledge, and Dustpelt nudged Donna along.

"Come in." A voice called from the shadows. As Donna's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she spotted two new cats, a dark brown tabby and a ginger she-cat. The she-cat spoke. "Who are these two?" She asked, leaning forwards to sniff them. "We found them at the abandoned twoleg nest." Ivypool spoke, her tail curling over her paws. "I see." The tabby growled, standing.

'Hello! I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna. Nice place you've got here, really secure. And sheltered. Well organized too. May I ask, where are we?" The she-cat spoke. "This is ThunderClan. I'm Squirrelflight, the deputy, and this is Bramblestar, our leader."

Bramblestar spoke next. "Why are you here?" He tilted his head to the side. "Dustpelt, you can go, keep the clan from getting to restless. Ivypool, stand guard." With nods the two cats left the den, opening up space. "Well, me and Donna here were just traveling, you know, wandering the world, when all of a sudden we shrank, and became cats! You see before, both of us at least looked human, but now, we look like cats!"

He was interrupted by a cat entering the den.


	4. A Sign

(Now onto Jayfeather, and more talking, and the Doctor licking random things.)

"Bramblestar." The gray tabby that had just entered the den spoke. "I have had a sign from StarClan. They spoke of cats who traveled the stars-" All of a sudden he was interrupted by a very eager Doctor. "Oh, yes! That'd be us! We travel the stars, /well/, not as /cats/, but we do travel the stars! And planets, and-"

Bramblestar interrupted. "What do you mean not as cats? You look like cats, Smell like cats. How can you not be cats?" He had his head tilted to the side. "Jayfeather, have you heard anything else?" Bramblestar looked at the gray tabby. Jayfeather ignored the question, looking instead at Donna, almost as though he could see her with his blind blue eyes. Donna shivered, caught in that harsh gaze.

"Well, she certainly smells like a cat, but also like a twoleg. He doesn't smell normal though." He turned to the Doctor. "What are you?" He murmured, looking like he was thinking. "Hey! Get out of my mind!" The Doctor snapped at him. Jayfeather looked at him in shock. "How-" His question was cut off by Squirrelflight. "What do you mean? He may smell a little strange, but he's still a cat. Right?" She turned to the Doctor.

"How do you have physic abilities? Most cats don't have enough to actually use!" The Doctor looked at Jayfeather with curiosity. "You certainty /are/ strange. How did you get these powers by the way? Have you had them-"

"It's best to interrupt him while you have a chance." Donna butted in. "Last time I checked we were not cats, we were human, well, I was at least." Donna looked around, "He's a Time Lord our something like that. Looks human, but isn't."

"What's a human?" Squirrelflight asked. "Oh, walls on two legs, has hair at the top of its head, that sort of thing." The Doctor replied bending over to sniff at a spot on the wall. "Oh, a twoleg! But how could you be twolegs? You're cats." Squirrelflight sniffed Donna, who flinched. "But you do smell like twolegs." Squirrelflight retreated to sit next to Bramblestar.

"Well, we really don't know /how/ we became cats, or why. There must be a reason, we just don't know yet. Tell me, has anything happened recently? Anything out of the ordinary?" The Doctor meowed, now licking a random patch on the wall. "Well yes, the Dark Forest happened." At the two travelers confused looks she continued,

"The Dark Forest are our ancestors, the cats that are too evil to go to StarClan...

...

At last Squirrelflight finished. "Is that what you mean?" The Doctor's pupils dilated, and his tail curled around his paws. "Well, unless there's another threat like that happening, which I don't think there is, then no. There might be, oh, I don't know, a couple of remaining cats, but I don't think they'd be much of a threat. I'd think a new threat is coming, not something you've seen before. Something strange. Do you think we could stay to find out?"

Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather. "Do you think that these are the travelers?" Jayfeather narrowed his eyes for a heartbeat and then they relaxed into his normal blind gaze. "I don't think that StarClan would have told me anything if they weren't important somehow. I guess that we can. Tonight's the half moon, so I can see if anyone else has had a sign." He left the den, the fur on the back of his neck still a bit ruffled.

"Alright then, I'll make the announcement to the clan, for now you are the guests of the clan."

( The key is for now. Will they change to being prisoners? Join the clan? Just what will the other medicine cats have to say? Also, why are they there? Find out more next time!)


End file.
